The Forgotten Flame
by RaichuFloette
Summary: There's a snobbish Charizard, a erratic Mew, an emotionally unstable Dragonite, a sly & sneaky Pikachu, and a secretive Buneary that's too shy to speak. And then there's Chelsey, the only sane one in the group. Buuuuut then again, she befriended a spry Mew and a cheeky Charizard, so is she really sane? Join them on their adventures...through craziness. Literally.


_**CHAPTER1**_

Chelsey was a trainer.

She had only one Pokémon; a Charmander she got from Professor Oak, who refused to listen to her.

Soon all of that would change.

Chelsey yelped in surprise as a pink shape shot past her. She stumbled backwards, eyes wide with surprise.

~Hey there, human!~ a voice giggled cutely. ~Mew at your service! What does it feel like to be in a Pokeball? Huh? HUH?~

"Char mander mander char," Charmander snorted.

~Watch your language, mister!~ Mew chuckled. Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright blue, and Charmander's eyes widened as he was lifted up into the air, a strange outline of blue around him.

The same color as the legendary's eyes.

"Uhh…" Chelsey was dumbfounded.

~Hi?~ Mew cocked her head to one side, peering into the human's baffled eyes.

"Umm….hi," Chelsey said uncomfortably. "You're a…a legendary?"

~Well yeah, silly!~ Mew said good-naturedly. ~All shall bow down to me!~

"Char mander," Charmander sniffed.

Mew's eyes immediately blazed and the fire-type was slammed to the ground. The outline around him dispersed into nothing.

Mew's eyes eventually returned to its normal pale blue state. ~Hi!~ she greeted Chelsey. ~My name is Mew!~ The pink Pokémon floated over to where Charmander lay, her movements quick and agile.

~What's your name?~ the Mew probed.

"C-Chelsey."

~Nice name!~ Mew complimented, glancing at the human and appearing confused to see the bewildered look on her face. ~What? Never seen a legendary before?~

"Well….no," Chelsey admitted. "But look, I hafta go to-"

~I'll go with you!~ the pink Pokémon interrupted. ~Let's go!~ Without waiting for a response, she whizzed away in a pink blur.

"I guess…we should follow her," Chelsey said aloud, walking forward. Charmander regained the ability to move and reluctantly followed.

"Char," he huffed.

Mew glanced back at him. ~He says his name is Charcoal,~ she translated.

Charcoal nodded. "Charman. Charmander charmander der der charmander. Char char mander."

~Annnnd he says you took it away from his family,~ Mew stated, blinking innocently.

"H-Huh?" Chelsey was taken aback. "Professor Oak did, not me!"

"Charmander char."

~He doesn't think so,~ Mew declared. ~Ohhh, I want a nickname too! Name me Cinder, Cindy for short!~

"Umm…..alright," Chelsey said. "But why are you…"

~With you?~ Cindy finished. Apparently she wasn't as oblivious as Chesley had thought she was. ~I'm bored.~

Charcoal rolled his eyes and promptly facepalmed.

"It's really an honor to meet you," Chelsey began.

Cindy waved her off with a childish grin. ~I don't need a bow or anything, kind human.~

"Char mander man," Charcoal growled.

~Yeah, I know!~ Cindy exclaimed. ~I _am _modest!~

Chelsey was pretty sure the fire-type had meant it sarcastically by the perplexed look plastered on his face.

~What?~ the Mew asked as she realized all eyes were now on her. ~Is there something on my face?~

"Mander," Charcoal snarled.

~Be nice,~ Cindy chided.

"Are you using telepathy?" Chelsey asked out of the blue.

Not at all fazed by the sudden question, Cindy answered, ~Yes. Here's what happens when I do Pokespeak.~

She cleared her throat and squeaked, "Mew mew mew mew!" Her voice was so adorable, strident, and high-pitched, it was hilarious.

"Charrrr!" Charcoal cracked up.

~No more from you!~ the Mew said sternly, hushing up the fire-type.

"Meww eww eww?" Cinder tipped her head to one side, her right ear twitching madly.

"Mewww!" she cried suddenly, tugging on Charcoal's skin. Finally he relented and allowed the pink Pokémon to drag him.

Laughing, Chelsey followed.

"Mew?"

"You know, you don't have to talk like that," Chelsey chuckled.

The Mew's eyes suddenly stretched wide in horror; so did the Charmander's.

"H-Huh?" Chelsey was stumped at the look on their faces.

"Ewww! Mew mew mew mewmew!"

"You…can't speak?" Chelsey guessed. The Mew nodded, looking relieved but scared at the same time.

"Mewmew mew mew?" Cindy looked pleading, but Chelsey couldn't understand her.

Charcoal sighed. "Mander mander mander charmander."

"Meww ewww eww mew!" The Mew looked irritated; Chelsey bet all her share of lunch that Charcoal had said something mean about her.

The Charmander shrugged. "Charmander char."

"Mewmewmewmewmew!" shouted the pink cat, her voice bubbly and frustrated. She suddenly slammed her tail powerfully down on the Charmander's head; yapping in surprise, Charcoal fell off the stump he was sitting on.

Cindy's eyes glowed green suddenly, not really matching her azure eyes. Then….

The place exploded.

"OH MY ARCEEEUUUSSSS!" Chelsey felt herself scream, the words tearing out of her throat, her eyes watering, as she was thrown back into a tree stump. Wincing at the pain, she rubbed her lower back and looked around. The place was a disaster. The angry Mew was undaunted by the sudden change in events. Fortunately, her flashing green eyes had disappeared, and her normal blue ones replaced them.

"Charrrrrrr!" Charcoal choked out.

~Hey, I can talk!~ the Mew squealed, her eyes lighting up in delight. ~Oh, by the way, that was Metronome. I'm supposed to waggle a finger, I think…mine works different, though.~

Chelsey was frozen, staring at the unperturbed Mew in shock.

~What?~ she asked casually.

"I….I.."

"Char," Charcoal finished with a smug look.

~Shut up, you overgrown lizard,~ Cindy told him, looking dead serious. That shut up the 'overgrown lizard'.

Charcoal finally recovered his composure and stood on his wobbly hind legs, glaring fiercely at the floating Mew.

~What?~ Cindy questioned nonchalantly, firing up a new rage inside the Charmander.

Charcoal's body started glowing a bright blue, even more intense than the Mew's azure eyes. His shape reformed.

He grew bigger, and a horn sprouted out of his head. When the light faded out, a Charmeleon stood in his place.

"Char?" the red lizard gasped, his voice deeper and more mature.

~Ooh, lookie here,~ the Mew said. ~A Charmeleon. One that still thinks it can beat me.~

A growl erupted from the red lizard's throat.

Chelsey thought perhaps the fire-type had found a new creature to hate other than her.

~Your Charmeleon is weird, Chel,~ whined the Mew, floating towards the mystified human still leaning against the tree trunk. ~He's threatening to kill me.~

"Meleon!" Charcoal chimed in with an egotistical grin.

~Yep,~ sighed Cinder. ~Definitely weird.~


End file.
